Love for an Angel
by Kiliani
Summary: I lost everything and guilt weighs over me. Offered a chance for saving I took it, this is my story of how I overcame it and how she found a way into my heart. Prologue in 1st person, rest will be in third and first.
1. Prologue: Displaced

**Prologue: Displaced**

**Well I got another prologue for everyone to mull over and I hope you enjoy it like you have enjoyed my other stories. Don't worry though, I have four stories already so this is kinda just to tease you all until I clear up a free spot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Blizzard.**

Purgatory, the one place that was considered worse than hell. The one place that even the most hardened criminals pray they would never set foot in. Well, I was there once and to be honest it wasn't as bad as everyone thought. It was where you go when you were didn't warrant going to Hell but also weren't able to get into Heaven.

Most Christians think that it's black and white, you either adhere strictly to the Bible or you burn in hell but there's quite a bit of wiggle room in that divide, mostly if the person in question didn't believe they belonged in heaven such as myself.

I didn't do anything bad, maybe lied to my parents once or twice in my youth but what kid hasn't? Even Christian Politicians can't say they never lied as a kid because they did and we all know it. I also did steal a couple dollars from my mother to buy a pack of gum but that was the extent of it.

Why am I here you ask? Well the answer isn't as normal as you would think. I won't go into detail because the memory still stings more than you could imagine but I will tell you what happened.

-One month ago-

"Do you have to go away again daddy?" My daughter Claire asked worriedly as we drove home. I had just picked her up from daycare after a 12-hour duty shift and I just wanted to get home safely.

"Yes pumpkin, daddy has to go away again." I replied sadly as I could see her face turn sad and her eyes start to water. "It's only for a few months this time and not a year, plus I'll be here for your birthday! I hear Disney is really great this time of year." I told her as her face turned from sad to glad.

"Really?! Yay, I'm going to see Mickey and Goofy!" Claire said as her little fists did the air pump.

"And you know I'll be back by Father's Day and I'll b eon light duty for the summer." I told her as she kept smiling.

"I have the best daddy in the whole world!" Claire replied as I smiled as we came to stop at a red light.

I bet you're wondering where her mother is? It's not something I like to talk about but I'll give you the gist of it. About a week after Claire was born, I had to go for a 24-hour shift on post and we had to leave Claire with grandma and grandpa. When I picked up Claire and got home I opened the door to our house and found it completely empty of both the furniture and all the appliances. I almost dropped Claire but I recovered and found a note taped to a wall.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I wanted to let you know that as of 9 AM this morning we are no longer married. By the time you read this, I will be far gone to the point that not even my parents will know where I am. Since you weren't at the hearing to claim anything we had it went to me by default. Just so you know I will be suing you for alimony as well as child support for my 1 year old I have. Yes I cheated during your deployment and I don't regret it in the slightest because it gave me a beautiful baby boy and a new man in my life that is always willing to cater to my every whim._

_Samantha_

I left the house that day and never went back to it. It was sold a week later and we stayed on post in an apartment complex until a year ago when I found an affordable house a few miles away from post. I didn't mind living on post but I wanted a place of my own to raise my daughter and after a year I found one. True to Samantha's word she did sue me for both alimony and child support but then she goofed and claim it was for two kids instead of one. She balked at providing evidence the boy was mine and then she refused to answer when asked if Claire lived with her. Let me tell you what, JAG is usually slow just like everything military but when it came to defending Soldiers they stung like bees. My lawyer claimed that since no proof that the boy was mine then she wasn't entitled to that child support and when he revealed that Claire was still in my care that she didn't deserve child support for her either. We couldn't fight the alimony because I did hold the higher paying job by about 2 grand a year but what Samantha wanted and got were completely different.

She received no child support and alimony was set at only a paltry $150 a month, much to Samantha's protests, and the judge told her that she should be thankful she got that. The judge also gave Samantha a warning:

_-Flashback-_

"_Let me tell you this Miss Dean, I walked in those very same boots that he is currently wearing right now." Judge Walker to Samantha sternly. "I know firsthand how hard it is for Soldiers to take care of families but consider this your only warning. Our military members are the finest men and women to ever grace this country and to come into a court room expecting a judge to leave them out in the cold is even lower than trash. If you ever do this again, you had better pray that I feel generous enough not to move this into a military courtroom." Walker said as she was about to bang her gavel but stopped before leaving one final remark. "And this letter you left is insulting to the point that I couldn't even imagine why you felt this vindictive and the fact that you enjoyed someone else while your husband is out fighting for all of us is even more insulting. Take this as a lesson and get the hell out of my courtroom." she said as she banged her gavel a little harder than normal._

_Samantha was escorted from the courtyard with a snarl on her face as I shook my lawyer's hand in thanks._

"_She gives you any more trouble, just give me a call." he said before he left in high spirits._

_I honestly felt elated that not only was that part of my life done but the award amount that I had to pay her was easily covered by my base pay, leaving me with enough to put a down payment on a house and pay my bills._

_-Flashback end-_

Needless to say I never heard from Samantha again save for the check I had to send her every month but I never received an address to send it so I just kept records of writing them and sending them to JAG as proof I tried. A year later she tried to sue me again for non-payment but JAG was all over it as they contended that she never provided me with an address and she subsequently fell off the earth again after that. I never heard from her after that time.

After going through memory lane the light was still red but a cop did pull up next to me. "Just get off deployment?" he asked casually as he sat back.

"No but I'm due back on it in a month." I replied casually as he seemed to understand.

"Iraq?"

"No, Afghanistan this time." I replied as he cringed. He wasn't alone either in that regard either. After all the news stories about Afghanistan it became the worst post of choice for Soldiers but you couldn't just decline an order.

"Rough time then." The officer replied as I nodded.

The light turned green after that and we both started off but neither of us noticed the swerving car to my right.

"Hey buddy, you're up." Someone said as I was brought out of my thoughts. Glancing around I sighed before standing up and shuffling into a gray room.

"Welcome to the Displacement Bureau Mister Warder." A man said from behind a desk in the middle of the room. The room itself was completely gray but there were a few pictures and items on the desk. "Please have a seat." The voice was a little rough but it was friendly nonetheless.

"I'll stand but thanks for the offer." I replied a little intimidated but he offered a smile.

"Your choice, now I'm going to make this simple and to the point. You refused Heaven because of guilt correct?" he asked curiously as I nodded. "I understand why, car accident where you lost your only daughter and suicide over grief on her birthday. All of this after the driver of the opposing vehicle was cleared of any wrongdoing by a bought out jury?"

It took every ounce of my training to keep my gaze locked on him as he cut away at my heart. "I knew they were. When the son of the Governor is on trial, the Governor will do anything to make sure his "innocent" son is cleared." I replied as my voice cracked.

"Ah yes but I think you'll be pleased to note that the Governor was impeached and removed when one juror came forward. The son was then convicted on all accounts and his father was convicted of bribery and corruption." The man replied as I did give a small twitch in the upper corner of my mouth. "That's the spirit, now in the Displacement Bureau we allow you the opportunity to overcome what is keeping you for moving on. How we do this is simple, we have a list of different places that are in need of aid but I warn you now that some of these places can be...different than our own. Some have different rules and others are just different in time so you need to choose wisely."

"How different?" I asked worriedly as the man grimaced.

"Some are more advanced than our own and some are more Medieval in terms of technology. Some adhere to very strict rules of what's acceptable while others are the same as ours but while some are straight forward with what you need to do and others can be completely blind to what needs to be done so if you accept you must be careful of what you pick." he explained solemnly as he gestured to the folders on the table. "These are the ones that I believe you will find most suitable to your skill sets. You can either turn around and leave but you will be stuck here or you can approach and take your pick."

I hesitated for a long while. Leave and remain here forever with my grief or leave the world I know. I needed to by some time. "How do you know what skills I have?"

"Your folder of course." he said simply as he pulled out a thick envelope. "Let's see, runner-up in the National Mathelete competition, winner of the International Science Association's Science Bowl, winner of the International Chess Associations Prodigy Championship, Class Valedictorian of your High School with a GPA of 4.5 unweighted and a 4.99 weighted and offered full scholarships to Yale, Harvard and Brown as well as numerous Universities around the country," I nodded at that. "but you chose a different path. Your family is deep-routed in the military dating back to the Revolutionary War and your great grandfather was a three-star General followed by your grandfather as a two-star General. Every male of your family had served in all branches at some point in their lives and you were no different."

"My sister did as well." I pointed out as he nodded.

"Ah yes, your sister and brother were offered full scholarships to West Point. So were you but you turned it down in favor of simple enlistment." he said as I nodded.

"I wanted to be in the trenches like my grandfather." I replied with a slight smile.

"Yes but you weren't right for Infantry so you chose a more technical field. The Network Switching Systems Operator to be specific. It fit right into your alley with your grades and accolades." he replied with a small hint of pride.

"I chose the right calling in my eyes." I said as he gave a curt nod.

"Your family was surprised until they understood your decision. Physically you were average but you were extremely smart so they knew it was the perfect fit, your grandfather even showed up to your graduation for both occasions wearing a smile right?" he asked with a hint of humor.

"Yea, my Drill Sergeants were shell-shocked and so were my classmates during AIT graduation. A two-star coming to see his enlisted grandson graduate and become a full fledged Soldier." I replied as I did give a small laugh at the memory.

"They were mortified to learn what happened and even more so of the outcome. Your sister even named her first born boy after you so you have nothing but supporters regardless of what you did." he said before he sighed. "I need your decision though but I have a feeling you'll do fine with whatever you choose."

I grimaced as I tried to think but it seemed I only ever had one choice. Very slowly I approached his desk and to my new future. "Is there a time limit in these options?"

"There is no time limit but you must stay until your tasks are done." he said calmly as I gazed at the folders. Sanctuary, Red Canyon and Aurelia.

I gazed at the folders for a long time; these folder's would change everything in my life but I had this nagging feeling that something would happen that would wash everything away. As I gazed at them, it seemed like an image briefly flashed in front of me before fading. It was too quick but I believe I saw a flash of something thin and waving in a breeze that was purple and is if being lead by a ghost my hand strayed towards the one marked Sanctuary.

"This one but how would I..." I began but the man stopped me with a simple motion of his hand.

"Everything will be provided for you but to ensure that you can survive we have allowed you access to our special bag." he replied as he put a backpack on the table. "Inside is your standard load out from your branch and the bag will allow you to reproduce any items you need such as ammo. You only need to place the item in it but be warned: It will only work you and even then only the few essentials will work. Ammo and medical supplies will but nothing else and you must only use your own supplies on yourself. This is done in the interest of fairness, you have access to an unlimited supply but only your medical supplies will work on you and nothing else." he finished as I grimaced.

"So I have to use my own medical equipment or else that's it." I surmised as the man nodded.

"Also you will be responsible for your own maintenance on your weapon and equipment with no one able to help you, you only have one life so you must be careful and you must be careful not to open Pandora's Box." he cautioned as I looked at him.

"My weapon and my knowledge." I surmised as he gazed at me.

"Only you have the knowledge of future technology and you alone hold it in your hands. If everything seems lost and you are about to be captured or killed everything you hold must be destroyed, do you understand?" he asked seriously as I nodded.

I can only imagine what would happen if advanced technology fell into the wrong hands. "I accept your terms." I said as he looked me over.

"Very well, when you have finished your task use this." he said as he handed me a small seal. "Break it in half and then throw it to the wind."

I took the seal and gave it a quick glance; it was small and felt like clay with runes etched into it. I gently placed it into my pocket before adorning the backpack. In a brief flash my clothes changed to a standard Army ACU with body armor and pads and a Kevlar helmet on my head. It felt like ages since I wore this but in truth it was only a month or so but I did miss it.

He gave me a nod of approval before he pointed to a door behind him. "Good luck Sergeant." he said as I walked nodded and walked behind him to the door. "One more thing, always trust your instincts in there and be wary of pushy or oddly acting people." he cautioned as I nodded again and opened the door.

A bright blue portal appeared before me and I hesitated before I walked into it. All I felt after that was the feeling of falling and the wind before I knew no more.

**And cut. A little wordy and maybe a little weird but hey it's my version of purgatory. Also, don't be one of those die hard Christian who has to point out and complain about every single thing that doesn't match up to the Bible or "your interpretation" of it. I already had someone do that to one of my stories multiple times and it's getting on my nerves.**

**Strength and force might get you through a battle but it's ultimately the strategist and thinkers who will win the war. Brain will always trump brawn when it comes down to it.**

**Read and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Prologue 2: Fall of Angels

**Prologue 2: Fall of Angels**

**Figured I would also run through the second part of the prologue real quick so we can jump into it next time. I'll do my best to remain true to the D3 storyline but with how this story will be set-up means quite a bit will have to change.**

**Edit 6/18: First chapter is being written and we still had two open spots that weren't filled. These will be filled by myself so excuse their rough around the edges attitude.**

**Without further ado, lets get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Blizzard.**

"Tyrael! The ancient laws of the High Heavens strictly forbid us from interfering with the mortal world and yet you continue to do so brazenly!" Imperius exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the Archangel in the middle of the chamber. The figure was clad in burnished gold armor with a white hood and bright wings that signified its status as an angel of the Heavens and it stood defiantly in front of the very angry Archangel currently yelling at him.

"All I am guilty of, Imperius is bringing Justice, while you hide; cowarding behind your throne!" Tyrael shot back as the angels around him muttered and Imperius became enraged.

"SILENCE!" Imperius shouted before he disappeared in a shower of light and appeared before Tyrael. "Now answer for your transgressions!" he said before he grabbed Tyrael by the throat and lifted him in the air. In his other hand he summoned an angelic spear in pulled it back but Tyrael grabbed it at the last second and used his strength to turn the tables on Imperius.

With a grunt he moved to slam Imperius into a wall but Imperius spun at the last second and Tyrael went back first into the wall but as they fell Tyrael was able to knock the spear from Imperius's grasp and they both watched it sail away before Imperius used his superior strength and threw Tyrael off of him before he flashed to where the spear lay.

Only Tyrael was faster.

Imperius got their in time to see Tyrael take the spear into his own hands and hold it against him.

"You cannot judge me! I am Justice itself; we were meant for more than this, to protect the innocent!" Tyrael exclaimed as he gazed at the angels around him as they eyed him right back. "If our precious laws bind you all to inaction then I will no longer stand as your brother!" he shouted as he thrust the spear into the floor at his feet before he began to peel off the shoulder plates that held his wings.

"Sacrilege." Imperius murmured as Tyrael tore the plates off and his wings clattered to the ground and dissipated into nothing and a large shockwave forced Imperius back a few feet. Gold tendrils rose up from the ground as Tyrael's hood fell backwards and his face was revealed for the first time. The awe-inspiring moment came to an end as the golden tendrils grabbed Tyrael around the arms and legs and began to pull him down through the floor and out of Heaven.

The other angels in the chamber stood still as this happened but then something else happened as well. In an instant more tendrils, blue this time wrapped around the few Council members still remaining and held them in place.

"This is what passes for angelic council then?" A voice echoed around the hall as Imperius struggled against his bonds.

"Who dares to breach Heaven? Show yourself!" Imperius shouted as a sigh was heard.

"Very well but I warn you now that not everything will make sense." The voice replied as it stepped into view. The figure wore gold and silver armor over a white battle robe and a sword that was made of polished white steel and a gold hilt. The one thing that shocked the angels in attendance though was the wings; they were made of pure white feathers.

"What are you?" Imperius asked slowly as the figure regarded him for a moment.

"I am many things but I am simply a watcher and protector but I am more commonly known as a Guardian Angel. I am the Guardian Angel Estol and as of right now." Estol replied as Imperius continued to struggle. "I would ask that you refrain from that as it may prove damaging for you."

"Why have you come here?" Itherael asked as he tried to decipher who this person was.

Estol glanced at each angel in the chamber before proceeding to pace back and forth. "I am here to oversee the path of guilt and the one who walks it. I was sent here to observe but to my surprise I find out that the ones who are charged with protection have more hatred against those they should protect." Estol stopped walking and pointed a finger at Imperius. "I am trying to decide who is currently the worst evil in this realm: You or the demons themselves." That statement put the angels in an uproar.

"Silence!" Imperius shouted and the angels calmed down if only slightly. "Don't you dare compare us to them we have-"

"Done nothing for them save one of you." Estol interrupted with a finger at the still trapped Tyrael. "Your ancient laws were broken the minute Hell tried to invade Humanity the first time many centuries ago and yet you still choose to hide and shirk from your duties."

"We are trying to be cautious. Our strength isn't what it once was at the beginning of Creation." Auriel replied as Estol scoffed.

"You have had just as much time as Hell has so try again." Estol replied as he shot her statement down. "As much as I would like to trade rhetoric, we need to move on. I have told you why am I here but I am now making an amendment to my purpose."

"I will not allow you to dictate what goes on in this realm!" Imperius shouted and with a brute force ripped through the lights holding him and charged Estol. Sadly, he didn't get the chance as Estol disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"My judgment is thus: Until you four learn humility you will be forced to walk amongst the mortals until the path that is being walked is complete!" Estol said as the bonds holding the Angiris Council became tighter and began to drag them through the floor as well.

"No!" Imperius shouted before he was cast down with his brethren and the last thing remember is falling.

-Scene Change-

Daniel slowly opened his eyes ad found himself lying on soft patch of grass along a dirt road. Rising slowly but surely and checking to make sure nothing was broken he gave one glance around and saw no one on the road. It looked travel worn but it seemed as if it hadn't been used in the last few days and that was troubling. Nonetheless he had a slight inkling of which way he had to go and with one final glance he set off down the road with his backpack securely fastened and the standard-issue M16 in his hands.

He didn't know his destination nor the journey that he was going to embark on but he was determined to see it through or die trying.

No one could've envisioned the outcome of one choice on his journey brought about.

**Yea it's short but its the final prologue before we start the story proper.**

**Couple things: **

**1) Estol is only in an observer role as stated and so are the Archangels but while the Archangels will be with the Nephalem, Estol will be hidden and out of the way.**

**2) The Archangels will be tagging along with the Nephalem but they won't be participating in anything unless they have too such as Bastion's Keep.**

**3) Tyrael is now mortal like canon but the other three still have their divinity and such but they are not permitted to return until the story is complete to include Reaper of Souls but they don't know that yet.**

**4) The party will be a full one with Daniel as an add-on so if you want to have an OC now is your chance to sign up. It will be a first come first serve basis and only one character for each class, minus the Monk as someone has already claimed that a little before I started the fic but the others are fair game.**

**Witch Doctor – Male (Unclaimed)**

**Wizard – Male (claimed by shadow juubi overlord)**

**Barbarian – Female or Male (Unclaimed)**

**Demon Hunter – Female or Male (claimed by Snolf)**

**Crusader – Male (claimed by LordofSand)**

**Other than that read and review and I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 1 Welcome to Your New Home

**Ch. 1 Welcome to Your New Home**

**Well here we go with a full length story on Diablo 3. As I said, I will have to change a few things and take a couple more things for granted but I will do my utmost to remain faithful to the game itself.**

**The Archangels will travel with our group but won't do anything to interfere unless needed though someone did bring up about how Daniel will be armed with a rifle so it's still not going to be a fair fight but don't fret, I have a method to my madness and said madness method will be apparent as we get rolling.**

**Edit 8/30/2015: I have revised this chapter to be better and hopefully more manageable. To all those who had OC's don't worry, they will be used but I will bring them in gradually instead of all at once so the core of the story can remain and still give your OC's their chances to shine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Blizzard. OC's belong to their respective creators.**

Day became night as Daniel walked the lonely road towards his unknown destination. So far he hadn't encountered much trouble save for a now dead highwayman that thought a little dagger would pose much threat to a trained soldier. Killing wasn't something Daniel did willingly but it was part of the job and in this place that rang true.

It seemed the road became a little more sinister as the day burned away toward the night but it wasn't too much farther that Daniel came upon a small little...hovel for the lack of a better word. To be honest, it seemed to be just a random mash of buildings that were thrown together in a haphazard manner without any thought about defense but Daniel wasn't going to judge.

As he walked down the small road towards the town his nose was assaulted by the rank smell of rotting corpses and the smell of burning flesh. His answer was soon apparent as corpses littered the road towards the entrance gate and just inside was a large bonfire with what looked like guards tossing dead bodies into it with urgency. The closer he got to the town the more he wanted to release the contents of his stomach as the smell became unbearable as he reached the front gate and met more guards with bows and one with a sword and a longer coat than the rest.

"Hold there traveler are you searching for the star as well?" The leader spoke with a tone of authority but Daniel could tell he was nervous. One glance at the other guards told Daniel everything he needed to know; untrained, undisciplined, poorly armed and completely fearful if the small shaking in the legs and eyes glancing everywhere but directly at him.

"Star?" Daniel questioned as the guard pointed to a church.

"Yes, a few days ago a star fell directly on the chapel above Old Tristram. We had to evacuate the town when the dead began to rise after it fell." The guard said as Daniel took a glance at the dead bodies outside the gate.

"So that's why the ground is disturbed." Daniel said as he walked over to inspect one of the holes. It wasn't too deep but there wasn't a coffin or anything that showed there was anything buried there. "Did anyone else come through?"

"Yes, someone came through not too long ago, a Demon Hunter as they are called." The guard replied as Daniel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Is she still in town?" Daniel asked as the guard thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe she is at the Tavern in town visiting a woman named Leah, she seems to be missing something as well. Maybe you could help her out while your here." The guard said as Daniel shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Daniel replied as the guard gave a slight nod before giving Daniel a glance.

"From where do you come from? You are not dressed like someone of this land." he asked curiously as he held his gaze over the rifle in Daniel's hands. "Not to mention that weapon is nothing like I have ever seen."

Daniel already had an answer ready. "From across the pond as they say."

"Across the pond?" The guard asked as Daniel sighed.

"It's a saying that means across the ocean. I came from across the ocean." Daniel said cryptically but the guards didn't pick it up.

"We never knew there were other places on the other side of the sea. Would that explain the weapon in your hands?" The guard asked as Daniel slung his rifle on his back.

"Yes but that is a story for another time." Daniel said as the guard nodded quickly.

"Ah in a hurry eh? Alright just be careful out there, every manner of beast has gone mad and won't hesitate to tear us all apart. What is your name?" The guard asked as Daniel sighed.

"Daniel Warder." Daniel replied as the guard nodded.

"I'm Captain Rumford, I lead the town guard but it's not much of a guard these days." Rumford said as Daniel glanced at the guards again.

"It's hard not to notice; If you want, I can see what I can do to get them in better shape than what they are now." Daniel said as Rumford stared at him for a few moments. "I know how to train and lead soldiers Captain, I am a Sergeant in my country's military."

"Ah that is the rank on your armor. Very well, I will not keep you but do not start trouble in town while you are here; we've had enough of it to last several lifetimes." Rumford said as Daniel gave a friendly nod before walking into the town. It was small and it had a cozy feel to it but the stench of death seemed to hang everywhere as he walked through the small stretch of town.

To his left was a large Blacksmith stand with a smith hard at work on a sword or so Daniel guessed but he didn't have time to stop and look. In front of him was a large silver platform that he could see had no use at all except for marking the center of town and beyond that was a large house that seems like the person in charge of the town would stay but it looked like the mayor was more concerned with a cart in the road than the state of the town. On his right was a large building with the picture of a beer glass on a sign above the door and Daniel had to guess that that was the tavern.

Inside the tavern was musty and the same death stench but worse this time and still people were drinking what he guessed was alcohol out of semi-clean mugs. _'Note to self: Do NOT drink anything from here.' _he thought as he was sorely tempted to plug his nose at the smell. Still he found the person he was looking for close to a few sick people with a blood red liquid in a bottle in her hand. "Leah I presume?" Daniel asked as the woman waved her hand.

"Give me a moment." The aforementioned Leah said. "If you wish to help speed this up can you give this to the women in the corner?" she said as she thrusted another bottle into Daniels hand without even looking.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel said a little awkwardly before moving to where she directed him. He didn't get more than a few steps when a loud gurgling sound came from the crowd towards the far wall and then a loud pitched scream came from another persons mouth as the crowd morphed before Daniels eyes.

Their skin turned pale white and their eyes practically died and parts of their skin literally melted away and putrid green liquid spewed from the now missing body parts. It was horrible and sick but the worst part was the loud piercing screams from the female zombies and when everything was done the bar erupted into panic.

People went running and screaming for the exits as the undead started in on those still in the tavern before a few arrows came and took down a few from Daniels right and a woman dressed in brown leather and a hood seemingly appeared to his right just as he unslung his rifle and fired into the crowd of zombies.

It was all over a few seconds later as the last zombie gave a gurgle before it fell over from a combination of bullets and arrows. "Talk about a bad day." Daniel remarked before he found a small crossbow aimed directly at his head.

"And depending on your answers it might get a lot worse." The Demon Hunter said in a hostile tone as the spider on her shoulder bared it's fangs.

**And that is it for the new and (in my opinion) improved chapter one as we are starting off with the Demon Hunter and I might not have Kormac, Eirena or Lyndon in this one as they would probably just make my brain a mess. Not to mention the Nephalem can do the same thing they can so it's not much of a difference.**

**Still I hope you all enjoy the new revision and to the reader who pointed out all the flaws in the old one I want to thank you again for getting my thoughts in order and giving me a great way to write this.**

**Nothing much else except and read and tell me what you all think about the revisions!**

**So tell me guys, Angel or Demon who would you like to take out? Ignoring the whole heaven has no sex or pleasure, think of them being able to do that but in strict moderation aka sex: they can do it but only with the person they truly love and limits like that.**


	4. Chapter 2 Starting Off Slow

**Ch. 2 Starting Off Slow**

**Yea it's time for Daniel and company to take center stage again and see how he enjoys his new home in Sanctuary. I might be bringing in the Angels this chapter or maybe not but I'll see how it goes, they will be coming in soon though.**

**So I'm not gonna lie, someone had a nice suggesting of having Diablo capture Daniel for some reasons and I kinda like it but for the main story it won't work. I might use it as an alternate ending though so it's not entirely out of the question. Again, I don't write lemons so no sex scenes in here but I might allude to them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Blizzard. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

Any normal man would've instantly crapped themselves if they had a crossbow aimed at their face and the hostile tone and expression on the Demon Hunter's face wasn't ever going to help matters but Daniel was at the point in life where you pretty much took everything with a stone face and emotionless voice. "You speak as if I took something of yours." he said with little emotion as the Demon Hunter's eyes narrowed behind the hood. "If you think that pointing a weapon in my face is going to scare me then you're wasting my time and yours."

"And how do you know that I won't just kill you here?" she asked without moving the crossbow an inch.

"Because you're in the same position as me." he replied without even a second thought as she looked at the barrel of Daniel's rifle pointed straight at her stomach. "You shoot me then on instinct my fingers pulls the trigger, I'll have an arrow in my brain but you'll have the biggest hole in your stomach that nothing could cure."

"You have a death wish." she commented as she lowered her crossbow while Daniel lowered his rifle.

"No, I just got to the point where I don't care." Daniel replied as he slung his rifle around his back. "Daniel."

"Zelpha." Zelpha replied as she held out a hand and he took it.

"Thank you both for your help. I'm afraid I can't offer much but maybe these will help?" Leah said as she stepped up to the two and offered both a bottle of the red liquid. Zelpha took the bottle with a gracious smile but Daniel grimaced at the smell and the warning from the Bureau Agent wafted into his mind.

"I have my own medical supplies but I thank you for your offer." Daniel said as Leah frowned and Zelpha narrowed her eyes. "Rumford said you were looking for help?"

"Oh yes, a few days ago my Uncle and I were in the old Cathedral but we were separated when the place started to collapse. I'm worried about him but ever since I came back the dead have become more of a hassle and I am needed to help the wounded here." Leah explained as she put the potion in a pocket on Daniels ammo pouch. "The roads have been getting worse and Rumford is starting worry about his patrols still out as well."

"I scouted the road to the old ruins and Wretched Mothers have been raising more dead every minute; we'll have to deal with them before we can get close to ruins." Zelpha stated as she holstered her crossbows. "Will you be coming with us?"

"Us?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow as Zelpha ignored him and Leah shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't, I have to attend to the rest of the wounded but if you can get to the Tristram Ruins and clear them out then I should be finished by then." Leah replied sadly as Zelpha walked out without a second glance.

_'I just got volun-told again didn't I.' _Daniel thought before he followed the Demon Hunter out of the tavern.

**-Scene Change-**

Wretched Mothers seemed to be the right description as they were literally dead women spewing stuff on the ground and zombies rose from it somehow. It was vile and sick but Daniel thought that this was only the beginning of his time here as he unloaded another clip into the retching corpse and watched it fall to the side. "Is it always like this here?"

"It is, demons roam this land and we are constantly under threat from them and their ilk. It is the mission of my order to hunt down any demon we find and make sure they never see another day." Zelpha replied as they continued on the road. The walk was a decent one through a small countryside that had a few farms but they were all overgrown and overrun with the walking dead and the smell was even worse. "The ruins are just over the next hill."

"How did you become a Demon Hunter?" Daniel asked as Zelpha threw him a glare.

"It is not for you to know." she replied in a hostile tone that told him to drop it.

"Ok...what's the story of Tristram then?" Daniel asked and this time Zelpha answered though it was short and brief.

"Most people say that it was where Leoric's son Aidan defeated Diablo but he knew that Diablo could never be truly defeated so he shoved the Soulstone containing Diablo into his own head. Diablo eventually corrupted Aidan and the Dark Wanderer was born and he left Tristram and demons descended on the town afterwards. What's left is nothing but ruins and a cursed cathedral." Zelpha explained as the climb the final hill.

"A sad end for a town that never had a good day." Daniel surmised as Zelpha nodded before they reached the burnt out town.

True to the description the town was nothing but a burnt husk with crumbling walls and the stench of death that permeated through every patch of land and every stone. It was quiet and silent but for some reason Daniel could still hear the faint cries of people being slaughtered and the fires engulfing the buildings and that brought some sadness to his soul. "So much death and destruction, all for what?"

"Because they can; you can still hear it can't you? The cries of the people and the uncaring fires as they destroyed much of the town. This is why I became a Demon Hunter." Zelpha said as she loaded another arrow into her crossbows.

"No one deserves to die like that." Daniel agreed as Zelpha nodded.

"Then let's rid this town and put it's cries to rest." she replied and they began the slaughter of zombies.

**And I will cut it there as I ran out of time to write this and I had to work late. Still I hope it wasn't too bad and I have to say that I have done a good job than what it was so no harm done.**

**For once I have nothing else to add except the question from last chapter is still ongoing so leave me a review with your answer!**


	5. Chapter 3 Who I Am Part 1

**Ch. 3 Who I Am Part 1**

**Chapter three and still going strong. To answer a review his rifle will kill minor demons but he will need it to be upgraded for strong ones, that is where Estol will come in but that's it.**

**Also noticed only one review from the entire last chapter, was it that bad? Is there something I need to change? If so I need feedback to see what needs to be fixed so it doesn't happen later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Blizzard. Any OC's belong to their creators.**

By the time they reached the center of town the bodies formed a trail behind them but the so-called Wretched Queen showed no signs of letting up as more zombies came out of the ground towards the duo. It got to the point that Daniel had actually ran out of ammo after a few minutes and had to resort to his bayonet to fight while Zelpha had used her own hidden daggers to attack as well and yet they kept coming.

"Don't you have any arrows left?" Daniel asked/shouted as he stabbed another zombie in the head.

"Do you have any...of those things you fire?" Zelpha shouted back as she tore through more. "it shouldn't be too much longer anyway!"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked before a loud wail come from the Queen before she fell to the side and disintegrated while a spider came from the body and jumped onto Zelpha.

"Good girl." Zelpha cooed as she mopped up the rest of the zombies.

"I'm not even going to ask." Daniel replied as Zelpha shrugged.

"Our task is done, lets return to New Tristram." she said simply while Daniel had a bad feeling about the next task.

More often then not it was usually right.

**-Scene Change-**

"Uncle, you're safe!" Leah cheered as she jumped up and down while Daniel tried to hold in the contents of his stomach. Two trips through a Waypoint would do that if you weren't adjusted to it and Daniel wasn't and he doubted he ever would be; still he got the job done as promised but Cain had kept an inquisitive eye on him the entire time.

It was unsettling to say the least and it felt like he was trying to gauge who he was exactly though finding the spare magazine on his IBA and tearing apart a few skeletons didn't help that situation.

"It is good to see you to Leah, when I was cut off from you I had feared the worst. My thanks to our brave heroes for rescuing from that place, may I get the names of my saviors?" Cain asked curiously as Daniel finally got his stomach under control.

"Zelpha." Zelpha stated simply as Cain nodded before turning to Daniel.

"Daniel..." Daniel said awkwardly as Cain eyed the Rifle on his back.

"You do not seem like one from our realm...from where did you come from? Are you a messenger from the High Heavens or are you someone from the realms of Hell?" Cain asked curiously as Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't have wings made of feathers nor do I have black bat wings so neither?" Daniel offered as Cain tilted his head.

"Feathered and bat wings? I'm afraid I do not know what you are speaking of, perhaps you could speak with me and tell me of yourself?" Cain offered as Daniel mulled it over. He was tired and maybe the old man could help him out with what exactly he had to do here and if there was one thing a Soldier needed more than his Rifle it was intelligence on the terrain and your enemies.

"If you could indulge in my curiosity as well I don't mind but please bear in mind that there's some things I am under oath as well as secrecy to never discuss. If I do then...well..." Daniel trailed off though there was a hint of veiled threat in his tone as well. It went over Leah's head but Zelpha narrowed her eyes while Cain had to go over the options in his head.

"I will do my best to keep my questions out of any trouble spots but you have piqued my curiosity; come I will make some tea and we can have a nice chat." Cain said and moved pretty fast into his hut.

"For an old guy...he moves pretty fast." Daniel remarked as Leah nodded.

"I don't know where all that energy comes from but there's never a dull moment around him." Leah replied as she led the way into Cain's hut.

"There goes my sleep for the night." Daniel said before Zelpha pushed him into the hut.

**-A Dream-**

_"Do you regret it?" Was the question asked by a soft voice. It was "that" day again and the question always nagged around this time as if expecting a different answer. "The answer you gave?"_

_"I...I don't know." Was the response after a long moment. "I wish I could say no but you and I both know that is a lie, I can't say yes either though because that too would be a lie."_

_"I'm sorry, I did not think of the aftermath but only of the present time. I went off what I felt was right but it cost you more than it gave me." Was the soft reply with a hint of sadness._

_"This happens every year, when will you accept my answer?" It wasn't a hostile tone but it was one of weariness and fatigue._

_"I want you to be as comfortable as possible for as long as possible. Every moment I spend away from you is one I can never get back in the time you have and I want to make each moment I do have with you as best as I can." Was the response but there was something else in it._

_Pleading and desperation._

_"What about my wants? I hear you talk about you and your wants but what about mine? I didn't exactly think of the after affects as well nor did I want it to be some one night stand but I also wanted to spend what i could with you before I had to go but then "that" happened and I was forced to choose." Now some amount of anger was seeping through. "I had to choose between the two hardest things in my life and I hated every moment of it."_

_There was no response except the soft thud as if someone fell on their knees and the sound sobbing. "So the gift we have been given...you would choose to forsake it?"_

_"You can't forsake something that you never had a choice in accepting. I will not deny that it has gave me some measure of peace but it is also the source of my own heartbreak." Was the response before a portal opened and closed leaving someone on their knees in a private garden._

_"I'm sorry...for what it is worth, I am truly sorry." Was the quiet response through sadness before a brief feeling of warmth was felt in their body._

_It seemed even in despair there was still a same tinge of love._

**Whelp, that closes another chapter and I do have to say it is coming along nicely. I'm sorry it took a bit to get out but work is hard sometimes you know? Still I am thankful that at least I have a job now so I can't complain; just wish they would get on track with pay day.**

**Destiny will be out by Friday or Saturday I promise and Dovahkin by Sunday or Monday. Again, i ask that you all bear with me while I adjust to this new work schedule but I promise you all will have your stories.**

**Nothing else except read and review and please answer the question on the previous chapter. I am anxious to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 4 Who I am Part Two

**Ch. 4 Who I Am Part Two**

**Well here is the next revamped chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it as it took me some time lol. **

**This is a redemption fic mainly but we will see how the Angels react to events as they unfold so I just wanted to make that clear. This was brought to my attention and I seriously needed the realty check by the reader so I thank him for making me see these flaws and for helping me fix them.**

**As it stands, Daniel has no knowledge of Diablo at all now and there will be no mention of it being a game at all in the fic. It's just him giving aid to a place that isn't his own to atone for his own guilt over his child's death that he feels he could've prevented.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Blizzard. OC's belong to their creators.**

The house they were was small but it had the cozy lived-in feel that Daniel felt at home in. It was only 3 rooms but it had a nice layout and shelves upon shelves were piled with books and various other knickknacks that only lent to it's own charm. It also helped that Cain gave off this very calm and sage-like air that made people want to listen to him.

It was odd yet slightly refreshing to meet a calm face for once instead of a hurried or evil one.

"First some tea then questions. No doubt you have a lot of them and so do I." Cain began as Leah handed him a small cup. "It is nice to relax after a long day of running and fighting."

"You're preaching to the choir on that." Daniel muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Cain asked as Daniel shook his head.

"I was saying that you took the words out of my mouth." Daniel replied with a small laugh as Zelpha even gave a small chuckle while Leah just stared at them.

"So you aren't from Sanctuary? Where are you from then and why are you dressed weirdly?" Leah asked in quick succession as Cain attempted to calm her down.

"Easy Leah, you don't need to scare him with all of your questions." Cain reprimanded her as she settled down with a slight blush. "Plus, I understand you have secrets."

"More or less and before you ask there's a lot I can't divulge because of some reasons if you catch my drift." Daniel stated blankly as Cain mulled it over in his head.

"Trying to hide something?" Zelpha asked with some degree of hostility as Daniel shrugged.

"Just like who you work for has secrets, so does my military." Daniel shot back as Zelpha narrowed her eyes as her hand twitched in the direction of her crossbow.

"If I ask something too personal or too much into your order then please tell me. I don't wish to pry, only to learn." Cain said gently as Daniel gave a small nod.

"You can ask and I will answer what I can." Daniel said as Cain began his questions. The question were simple and easy to answer while Daniel felt a little better talking to the old man. It also helped that the more he spoke to Cain, the more he felt like he was in some sort of fantasy world where Heaven and Hell actually physically existed. In return, Cain got a brief look into who Daniel was, a born and raised soldier with a knack for technology and making friends with just about anyone. He also got brief glimpses into Zelpha's past but she only told them the bare basics and that was it.

**-Scene Change-**

It was dark in the pit where she had fallen as Auriel slowly came too and picked herself up off the ground. A quick glance around told her that she wasn't in the High Heavens but she wasn't in Hell either so it must be Sanctuary somewhere but where she was eluded her. "Imperius?"

Her question was met with silence as the only sound she heard was dripping water.

"Itherael?" Again she called out but no sound met her. "Tyrael?"

Nothing and even though she didn't feel fear she still felt lost and alone. She was on Sanctuary somewhere with no real direction of where to go or what to do. Learn humility was what that other Angel said but what did that mean to her? Did she have to learn about mortals or learn how they act? They weren't given any clear direction of how to accomplish this and as a result they were stuck on Sanctuary with no way of returning home.

After a brief time Auriel was able to leap out of the hole she had made and land on soft grass in a large field that had definitely seen better days if the ruined farms and dead mortals was any indication. Before she could think any farther though she heard a loud roar and saw 2 Savage Beasts bearing down on here with red eyes and massive horns that looked sharp enough to impale someone through layers and layers of metal.

Unfortunately for the Beasts they weren't facing a mortal human. A few seconds later there were two dead Beasts and one Archangel setting out towards a small town just on the horizon. It was there she hoped to meet up with her fellow Angels and figure out what was going on.

_-A Dream-_

_"I have broken no rules or laws with actions." A calm voice said as the one across from her trembled in rage._

_"You have tied yourself, your very being to a mortal and one who doesn't even belong to our world at that! If it was a Nephalem then I could accept it but not one of them!" The second figure said in complete rage but it had no affect on the one across from him._

_"You would never understand Imperius; as the Aspect of Hope my duty is to continue to give everyone hope even those that are not of Sanctuary."_

_"And yet you chose to do THAT!"_

_"What I do is none of anyone's concern save for myself and now my bonded one." With that final sentence, the female flashed away leaving the male alone with his rage._

**Well as promised, the next chapter of Love for an Angel. Sorry about the quality but you know how life is sometimes. Still I am happy that it's out as some people have been asking about it.**

**Dovahkiin will be out by Friday and Dragonesses by Sunday or Monday.**

**Nothing much else to say for once except read and review all!**


End file.
